I love to watch him sleep
by hobbleit
Summary: Crossover with Buffy.  Buffy watches Dean as he sleeps


A/N: A SPN/BTVS crossover. Thanks to Chosenfire for the beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the laptop I typed this on.

I love to watch him sleep. I like the way his long eyelashes brush the skin under his eyes. He always looks so peaceful when he's resting, so young and innocent; it's very endearing, like he doesn't have the weight of the world resting heavily on his shoulders. Asleep, he looks like a regular guy, not the hunter whose entire life has been tainted by pain and death. The morning light shines through the window and makes his skin glow; illuminating his face, making him look so beautiful it almost hurts.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was only supposed to be a one night thing but one night became two, two became three and before I knew it I had fallen completely head over heels in love with him. I know he feels the same way about me, even though he doesn't say it. It's not his way. I can see it in his eyes though, even though he can't bring himself to say those three words; the way he looks at me says everything his voice cannot.

He begins to stir but he doesn't open his eyes. I smile as I lean into him and press my lips gently onto his soft lips. Even though his eyes are closed he responds to my kiss and his lips move tenderly against mine. He gives a low moan when I finally pull away and his eyelids flutter open. He gazes at me with unfocused eyes, still half asleep. He looks adorable.

"Good morning," I say to him.

"Hi," he drawls. His voice is thick with sleep and sounds so sexy. Did I mention how much I love him when he's like this? It's the only time of day when he is completely and totally unguarded. I lean in and kiss him again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log. How long you been awake?"

"Not long."

"You been watching me sleep?" There is confusion in his voice, like it's never occurred to him that someone would want to watch him sleep. I know he sometimes watches Sam when he's asleep; watching for signs of a nightmare or vision or even just to make himself sure that his little brother is safe, but the concept of someone watching him is new to him.

"I like watching you sleep. You look so peaceful." It's true; when he's asleep he has a peace about him that isn't there when he's awake. During the day he's constantly weighed down by the life we lead and he can't let go of it because that's not his way. But that changes when he's asleep and he looks so serene, it's beautiful.

"You do that a lot?"

"Every morning."

"And you don't get bored?" He's joking. At least I think he's joking. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him and it's one of the things that I have grown to love and be constantly annoyed by. But there's also a raw truth in his statement, he can't believe that I wouldn't become bored by watching him when in the truth he's the most complicated and fascinating man I have ever met.

"I could never get bored watching you."

"Well, maybe one day I'll wake up before you and I'll watch you sleep." The way his eyes shine tells me that maybe he gets it or he at least gets why I am watching him. Maybe one day he'll have enough self worth to fully understand why I love to watch him.

"You do that," I tease him gently. He gives me a smile and kisses me softly. He licks my lips with his tongue, wanting access to my mouth which I readily accept. Our tongues intermingle and he deepens the kiss; which takes my breath away. The kiss carries on for minutes before he breaks it; leaving us both gasping for breath. He leans into me and whispers something quietly into my ear:

"I love you."

"Really?" I say, more than a little surprised.

"I do."

"That's the first time you've ever said that."

"I'm sorry," he says quietly; suddenly finding the blanket very interesting.

"For what?"

"For not saying it earlier." I place my hand on his cheek and lift his face so he is looking at me. He looked shy and almost childlike; which was very startling. I wasn't used to seeing him look like this; he was usually very good at hiding how he really felt.

"That's okay," I reassure him. "I don't mind that you've never said it before; I've always known how you felt." He gives me a genuine smile and kisses me again. I lie there for several minutes just enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. He begins to take things further. I pull back.

"Don't you think we should be getting up? You know Sam will be waiting for us."

"Then let him wait." He grins and the mood shifts because he's right; Sam can wait.

I smile and lose myself in him.


End file.
